rock lee x neo
by sushicat667
Summary: neo has been friends wit lee since they were kids. tis is a story about there life. rated t for violence


Chapter 1: 7 minutes of heaven  
Neo was going to gaara's 17th birthday party , which was in the sand village. Neo and lee walked to the kazekake's place where you met up with temari. She was wearing a jet black dress, her hair was done up into a bun.  
"h...hello t..temari" neo said quietly, "oh hi lee and neo. Gaara is inside. You are the final guests. Come in " temari replyed as she opened the door that led into a well lit room. There was alot of neo's frirnds inside. Naruto, Sakura , Sai, Ino, shikamaru, choji, neji, hinata, and gaara were in there.  
"ok everyone lee and neo are hear. Let's get going" temari said as she put her iPod on shuffle. She placed it in the dock.  
"hey lee come over with us" Sakura said as she waved over to lee. Sakura was wearing a neon blue dress. She had put hair extensions in.  
"ok Sakura" lee replyed. Neo and lee walked over. Neo's green hair shone in light. The night progressed, it was 10:26 a lot of the guests had gone home , naruto, Sakura, Ino , lee , neo, sai, gaara and temari were left.  
"hey everyone" naruto shouted "let's play 7 minuets of heaven "  
"ok " everyone else said. Everyone wrote there names on a slip of paper and placed it a plastic container thing. "neo you can go first." naruto said, he had a cheeky grin on his face.  
"o..ok" neo nervously replyed, she pulled out a slip of paper. The name lee was on the paper, neo blushed scarlet red. Naruto laughed , then Sakura punched him. Lee stood up and neo followed him. They went into gaara's room where temari, the oldest and most responsible waited for the seven minuets to pass. meanwhile inside gaara's room Neo sat on the blood red carpet where she began blushing, being alone with lee made her feel very happy. Lee was blushing a small bit too.  
"neo are you ok."  
"yes ... I'm fine."  
"neo... W...will you ... Be my girlfriend... " lee asked, he softly kissed neo on the check. Neo was speech less, her body began shaking. "lee I will " neo replied. Lee hugged neo, she blushed. The two kissed. They were Rudely interrupted by the door bring slammed open by naruto. The two left gaara's room. Feeling happy.  
The clock flashed 10:33. The two went home. Neo went over to lee's house. The next day neo went on a mission with gai, it was a B rank mission. When she arrived home the next day she told lee what had happened.

chapter 2: death  
Lee fell to the ground, his eyes filled with tears. Gai had died in the line of duty. Neo came up to lee, she hugged him, tears fell down her face, seeing lee cry made her upset. Her lime green hair covered the right side of her face. Her face was covered in small cuts , blood dribbled down the left side of her face. "neo, it is ok... Y..y your face! " lee said, he got a tissue out of his kuni pouch and he wiped neo's face. Neo kissed him softly on the lips. Lee blushed. He lifted the hair that was covering the right side of her face, it was completely covered with bloody gashes and burns.  
"they tortured me ... Just so they could get info on gai, they burnt my face. And they shouted at me. ... It is all my fault that he died. " neo said. Tears continued running down her face. Lee hugged neo tightly, he suddenly stopped , he let go of neo and he took the bandages off both of his arms. Neo woke up the next morning. Her body cold, where was she. She looked at her body, it was even more bloody. The once white pillow had small patches of blood on it. She looked at her soundings, she was in lee's room. "oh god... How did I end up here ?!" She said as she got up, little did she know that her back was bleeding. She got dressed and she walked into lee's kitchen/dining room. Lee was lying on the floor, neo ran over to him. "lee LEE CAN YOU HEAR ME!" neo shouted, there was no response. Neo ran out of lee's appartment , she got Sakura. She took neo and lee to the hospital.  
*1 hour later*  
Lee's body was connected up to a life support system, for he had tryed to kill himself. Neo was sitting on a chair next to his bed, she began crying. Her life was turned around with in a day, her sensei was dead and here face was ruined.  
She could only resort to one last option. She would kill herself , She went to stab herself with a kuni when she fell to the ground. Her body began shaking, her back was covered in blood, her left arm had a kuni stabbed into it. She closed her eyes and coughed up blood. Sakura heard a loud bang that came directly from lee's room, she ran down the hall way into lee's room to find neo lying on the floor, her body dripping with blood. Sakura lifted neo up onto the bed where lee layed. She quickly covered neo in bandages and got a room for her, it was next to lee's room so they could contact each over if they were to wake up. Sakura got shizunie, shizunie got several bottles of fluid out of a cabernet and she put them into a syringe so they could be injected into neo's blood stained body. Around half an hour later Neo had finally woken up from her coma ,which was due to the blood loss. "...where am I..." she asked herself as she tried getting up. Her body was num , she could not move. She saw lee, he was awake and well, but he had no idea about neo's condition. Lee walked over to the door that led into her room, he opened it to find her girlfriend connected to a I'V drip. "n...neo what are you doing here? "lee asked as he walked over to her.  
"I lost too much blood..." neo said quietly. The next day neo was well enough, neo and lee left the hospital. She went to bed when she got in.

Chapter 3: grieving  
"lee!" neo shouted, she ran to him but his lifeless body was drifting away. The lifeless body drifted into the darkness.  
Neo woke up, her body was hot. It was just a dream. She checked her iPod , it said 3:06am. Neo's lime green hair was a mess, the gashes and burns on her face stung like heck. She got up, and got dressed . She wore a black dress, because it was gai's funeral . She had breakfast , then she walked over to lee's house. She new he would be awake. She suddenly bumped into someone. It was naruto.  
"n..naruto... Sorry for bumping into you! " neo said as she helped naruto up.  
"hey it's fine, oh how are things with you and lee going?" naruto replyed , he had his signature grin on. Neo sighed "everything is fine... "  
"oh I have to go, say hello to gai for me" naruto said as he ran off into the darkness. Neo froze. Was he the only one who new that gai had perished in battle.  
Neo continued walking to lee's place. She arrived, She knocked on the door. Lee answered, the two walked over the the grave yard where they sat together. Neo put a bunch of lotus flowers on his grave, she began crying. She had several flash backs, one was when she moved into the village and lee and gai helped her move some boxes into her house. Another was when she learnt the summoning jutsu, the final was when gai died.  
She was alone in this world. Her parent perished due to war and her sensei died before her began raining, so they began walking back to lee's house because it was the nearest of the two. By the time they had got back they were both soaking wet from the rain. Lee made neo and himself a mug of tea, neo got dry. Then the two sat down.  
"he is gone... I am alone" neo said, she wiped the tears that were rolling down her face on to her jet black skirt. Lee hugged her, "you are not alone, you have me " he whispered into neo's ear. Neo began shivering, her body was as cold and as white a snow. When lee saw that his girlfriend was shivering, he took his jet black hoddie off and placed it over neo's shoulders. Lee had nothing on underneath his hoddie, Neo blushed  
"l-lee shouldn't y-you get something on, you will get cold " she said as her face went slightly darker.  
"no it is ok , I will be fine." lee repliyed . He got went into his room and put a Crimson red top on. The two sat together. There was a nock at the door, lee answered it, neji was standing there his face filled with sadness.  
Neji came and sat down with the two, they talked for a bit. They then ordered a takeaway that was to be delivered to lee's house. It arrived so the three began eating, there faces full of grieving... They quietly ate. The time was 10 pm so neji left, he had training in the morning.

Chapter 4: betrayal  
The next morning neo awoke to find lee next to her, he was breathing softly as he slept. She got up and looked in the mirror that was near her. Neo's face was bleeding, she saw blood on on the white pillow.  
"why do I even exist!?" she shouted, she was very frustrated, she found several kuni in lee's room. She got them and she cut her wrists and blood fell onto the carpet, neo wrote something on a scrap of paper and she ran off, she did not know where but she was going to get away. She ran to her appartment where she collected the items she would need to take and then she left the village. She went to the village hidden in the rain, where the akatsuki's main base was. She arrived, and she went looking for them. It took an hour or too but she found them. Konhan Was sitting with pain while sasori and diedara were arguing about who had the best form of art, kakazu was counting money and hidan was praying to his god . Itachi was saying that Sasuke lacked hatred . Neo quietly walked up to them, when they saw her presence they started attacking her but somehow she was unharmed.  
" can I join your organisation?"  
Hidan laughed  
"ha a little useless kunouchi join us! " he said as he got his jashien symbol out of his cloack. Konhan slapped hidan,  
"you stop that she can join uss, we need a new member anyway. Tobi left us " she said angrily. She then walked over to neo.  
"what is your name, how old are you and where are you from?"  
"I'm neo, I'm 18 years old and I am from konohana." Neo said. Konhan an neo chatted for a bit, neo was given a akatsuki cloack and a ring. Kakazu stitched the gashes up that where on her face, all was well.

Chapter 5: where is she?!  
lee was frantically running around the village, he could not find neo. He had asked everyone but no one new. He ran over to neo's apartment, he opened the door to find a blood stained kuni, he lifted it up to find a peace of paper.  
"lee if you are reading this that means in gone. Do not come looking for me! " lee red out, he went over to shikamaru's home.  
"Hey shikamaru if neo was to run away where would she go "  
"oh hey lee, man what a drag ... So neo has gone, lets see ... Where did she live before?"  
"hmmm I think the village hidden in the rain. Do you think she would have gone there"  
"there is a chance" shikamaru said as he yawned. Lee thanked shikamaru. He set off for the village hidden in the rain.

Chapter 6:arrival  
Lee arrived with in 2 hours of setting off so he began searching. Little did he know his girlfriend was a rouge ninja, he looked everywhere but she was no where to be found. He was about to leave when he felt her presence, he heeded north. He finaly found the base. He slowly entered to find 8 clocked people neo being the youngest. Lee did not recognise neo. Her hair was up and she had a small amount of make up on. Hidan attacked lee, neo stayed in the shadows.  
"die you bloody intruder " hidan shouted as he went to stab lee, he was stopped by neo.  
"DON'T HURT HIM! I have to tell him something " neo shouted to hidan, she then turned to lee.  
"I'm sorry I left you... It's just that...I'm... H-Having your c-child" neo stammered. Lee stood there, he was speechless. Diedara laughed then pain hit him on the head. Kakazu started lecturing hidan on how to not attack every person who entered the building, itachi was still saying how much sasuke lacked hatred. Neo ran off into the moon light, she had told him her secret. Lee was bound to kill her, but he didn't he just ran after neo. Neo suddenly stopped, her body had gone num and she was breathing heavily. She fell to the ground.  
"NEO!"  
"l..lee don't h...hurt me..."  
"neo I would never ever do something like that to you.. "  
Neo tried getting up but her num body was shaking. Lee took her back to the akatsuki's base. He took neo's wet cloack off. He saw several gashes on her legs. He looked at hidan  
"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW"Hidan shouted. Lee said nothing, he was worried about neo's condition.  
He looked into neo's bloodshot eyes, tears were welling up in them. Lee wiped them and the mascara that was on her eyes smudged, leaving a black line down her face.  
"quickly someone get a medic!" pain shouted. Konhan ran out into the rain and she got a medic. The medic ran with konhan. Konhan showed the medic neo, neo was now hyperventilating and bleeding from her upper chest. The medic quickly got to work on neo's body. She started by wrapping many bandages around her chest. She injected a strange capsule of fluid into neo's body. Neo's berthing became normal and she closed her eyes. Neo was now asleep. Lee gave a sigh of relief, he stood up and thanked the medic for saving neo's life. The medic left.

Chapter 7: awakening  
Neo awoke to find herself in a well lit room. She got up and went into the main living area of the akatsuki base. Everyone was sitting down watching a film.  
"hey neo is awake!" diedara loudly said.  
"NEO" lee shouted, he ran over to neo's warm body, he hugged her"your ok... I have missed you"  
"lee..." neo replyed. Neo suddenly clenched her stomach, she was in pain. She gasped "oh god ..." neo whispered to herself. Hidan walked over to neo, his eyes filled with hate.  
"aww look at you, I know you are in a lot of pain, I AM GOING TO MAKE IT WORSER FOR YOU!" hidan said as he got his three bladed syth out, he went to cut her body when he was hit with a metal brief case that was filled with money.  
"ow what the Hell was that for!"  
"SHUT UP don't hurt neo! She is a member of the team. Even If she is pregnant." kakazu said to hidan. Tears welled up in neo's eyes, she was in so much pain. She went to her room where she laid on her bed, she was breathing heavily. She stayed in her room for most of the day, the other members apart from hidan were concerned about her. They would sometimes hear cries of pain, then it would go silent as the night.  
Chapter 8: the bitter past  
Lee went to check on neo. He entered neo's room to find her laying on the floor, blood was slowly dribbling from her mouth. She was hyperventilating and her eyes were blood shot. "neo...NEO CAN YOU HEAR ME ?!" lee asked, there was no response. Lee did not know this but she was having violent flashbacks inside her mind, flashbacks of her past.  
"NEO CAN YOU HEAR ME!"  
Neo woke up, lee was there his eyes filled with tears. "your awake, I thought u had lost you" lee said as he tightly hugged neo's cold body.  
"it was dark... and cold"neo whispered, she was crying"t...t..t..they hurt me..." she stuttered. There were several cuts on her arms and her legs. Her eyes were blood shot, but they were also streaming with tears. Hidan suddenly ran into the bed room, his eyes were filled with a undying lust for blood. He wanted to kill neo, lee stopped him.  
"what the hell do you think you are doing, let me go!" hidan shouted Lee said nothing. Neo suddenly fell of the bed onto the hard wooden floor, she coughed up blood . She was having another violent flashback of her past.  
*neo's flash back*  
Neo was walking to the local school where she felt something being thrown at her. She turned around to find a group of boys. They continued throwing items such as stones at her body. This continued through out the day. She finally got home. Her mother was out, so neo started some of her homework. The time was 8:00. Neo's mother had not returned, so neo went out looking for her. She had been looking for around half an hour, she gave up and began walking home. She was suddenly stopped by the same group of boys from that morning. They began hurting her, they used a range of fire jutsu to burn her body. Neo layed on the cold ground. Her body was burnt.  
*end of flash back*

Chapter 9: recovery  
Two weeks had passed Neo had somehow got over the violent flashbacks of her past and was back to her normal happy and somewhat hyper self. She was still in the village hidden in the had gone to , who was the new hokogie, and asked if him, neo and Sakura could stay. Naruto said yes, so lee and Sakura went back. Neo was good friends with almost everyone in the akatsuki apart from hidan, who still wanted to kill her for some unknown reason. Lee and Sakura arrived, everyone welcomed them back. The two sat down, even though neo was a akatsuki member she was still allowed in and out of konohana. Neo got out a volume of vampire knight™ and she began reading it. The time was 7 pm. Everyone went into the kitchen/dining room, there was a router that had everyone's name on it. It was for the cooking and the cleaning. It was neo's terms to cook, neo was NO GOOD at cooking, she would end up burning everything. She tried making something... She burnt it... Like always.  
"sorry everyone, I burnt the food ... Again"  
"it has bean the 7th time you have burnt Somthing this fortnight " pain said as he sighed.  
"sorry ..." neo replied. The small group of people ended up ordering Chinese takeaway.  
Neo's life was getting back to normal.

Chapter 10: cookery classes  
Neo had been going to cookery classes, so she could get better at it. Pain had made hidan go with her so they could get to know each over and "bond".  
The lesson had finished. Neo had successfully made Something without burning two walked back to the base where they met up with lee. Lee hugged neo tightly . The three  
walked inside.  
"hey neo's back" diedara said to everyone  
"hi everyone" neo said as she placed the non burnt meal on the table. Neo seamed happy about her achievement, but lee new something was bothering her. Around a month later Neo and lee were walking around the village, she had to buy several items for the cooking classes, plus other items for her room. They finished shopping and they began walking home. Neo found it hard walking, so lee carried her, she was small for her age, so she was light for lee to carry. They finally got home. It had been raining, so there clothes were wet. They went and got changed. It was neo's tern to make dinner. She did not burn it, everyone cheered. Neo blushed, they ate and then went into the living-room. Neo was reading another manga book. The time was 9:47, neo went to bed, she had too much on her mind.

Chapter 11: reunion  
Neo awoke the next morning to find that everyone was gone. There was a note on the kitchen counter  
"neo we have gone out for a bit, we will be back at 11 from everyone here at the akatsuki and lee " neo red out. Neo stood there wondering why they would go out. Neo made herself a mug of tea. She got her manga book and she continued reading. It was cold outside, neo could see the dark leafs on the trees outside of the base. Neo had a quick shower and then she got dressed. She suddenly herd footsteps. Neo went downstairs to find the rest of the akatsuki member, lee, , Ino and gaara standing there. They were all smiling. "neo chan~" gaara shouted as he hugged neo's warm body. "oh hey gaara how are you" "I'm good thanks" gaara repliyed . Everyone went into the living room, they sat down. Hidan got a card out.  
"here... Take it ... It's from all of uss" he said as he handed neo a red envelope. Neo opened it to find a hand drawn card of a loutis flower on it. She opened the card. There was loads of righting on it.  
"Thank you so much!" neo said. She was so happy. That night neo slept easily knowing that the team were happy about her being pregnant.  
Chapter 12: violence  
"l..lee! Help"  
"what is it, are you ok"  
"I..it's my stomach... "neo replied. Lee's eyes went red and he got a kuni out, he was going to kill neo  
"DIE!" he shouted.  
Neo woke up, her body was shanking. Lee hugged neo's hot shaking body.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! " Neo shouted. She got the kuni that was on her bedside table and she stuck it in lee's right hand. "aha! Neo why did you do that to me !" lee shouted. Neo shook her head. Tears rolled down her face. "y..you was going to hurt me... "Neo said as she got up. She pushed lee. He fell to the ground. Lee got up,wiped the blood off his hand. . Neji was on a visit with his younger cousin hinata.  
"NEJI, HINATA! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME" lee shouted  
"what's rong lee"neji replyed  
"it's neo, Somthing is rong with her". Neji, hinata and lee ran into neo's room. One of neo's eyes was jet black, the other was purple. Hinata used her byakugan to see her chakra.  
"oh ...m..my .g..god! Lee neo's stomach is misted up with chakra."hinata stuttered.  
Neo held her left eye.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!" she shouted. Neji ran over to neo, he had to use that jutsu. He used his byakugan. He struck neo's body with the eight trigrams sixty four palms. Neo's body went back to normal, she fell to the ground. Lee put neo on her bed. She was asleep.

Chapter 13: returning to the leaf  
Neo and lee had returned to the leaf village with konhan . Naruto new about the friendship between neo and the akatsuki so he let konhan in. Even though neo was a ninja in the village hidden in the rain she wanted the child to be a leaf ninja. the three stayed a lee's appartment . The date was November 7th, the sky was foggy and the air was cold. Neo lee and konhan were walking around the village. They went over to the irichiraku ramen bar, they ordered ramen and they began eating, they chatted for a bit. They then left. As they were walking back to the apartment neo suddenly clenched her stomach. Lee saw that she was in pain, he went over to her and he picked her up.  
"l..lee you don't have to do this, I will be fine." neo said as she held her stomach, she let out a small gasp. "oh 'my god that hurts" she said.

chapter 14: the death of the one who it close  
Shizunie handed a bundle of cloth to neo. The baby was small, it had Lee's jet back hair and neo's pale brown eyes.  
"what should we call her ?" neo asked  
"we should call her mizu"  
"mizu... That's a nice name" neo quietly replied as she handed the baby to lee. Neo suddenly started coughing. The line on machine that was measuring her heart rate was rising and then dropping . "neo! Are You OK?" shizunie asked as she got a capsule of Medicine out and she put it into a syringe. Neo said nothing, The line on the machine was almost flat, she was dying. Shizunie quickly injected the capsule of medicine into neo's left arm. It didn't work. The line was flat, she had passed on to the next life. "neo..neo NEO WAKE UP! please wake up" lee shouted. He put mizu in the cot that was near neo's bed. He then went over to neo's dead body, lee saw blood on her body.  
"neo no...no.. No " lee said. He fell onto his knees. His one and only true love had gone.

Chapter 15: thirteen years later  
"HEY GIVE IT BACK" Mizu shouted. Yuki had taken the neckless that neo wore before she died. "it belonged to my mother, please just give it !" she shouted  
"pffh yea right, like you have a mother." Yuki Uchha shouted. Yuki was the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura,she was just like her father, a show off.  
"Yuki let's go already!" Ani hyuga shouted, Ani was neji and tenten's daughter.  
"ok Ani,here's your stupid neckless!" Yuki replied, she dropped it on the floor. Mizu waked home,she was wondering what had happened to her mother lee had never told her, she arrived home. Neo started her homework, her final exam to graduate was in a week. Lee helped her, she had about 3 sheets of paperwork that she and lee had to fill out.  
"f..father... happened to my mother, some girls took the neckless you gave me and they would not give it back.." Mizu asked. Lee suddenly had a small flashback of neo's death, after all the years of her being dead he still missed her.

Chapter 16: the past  
"your mother's past was difficult,when are sensei died she got very sad, she got tangled with the akatsuki. One of the member's nearly killed her about 8 times. I found her in the village hidden in the rain, she told me about you... She would have violent flashbacks of her past and she would begin bleeding. We returned to the leaf. The date was November 7th. We went for a walk and we had ramen, as we went back to my appartment she began bleeding. She had you, but her body couldn't take the pain. ... She passed on to the next life right in front of my eyes" lee replied. He got a photo out, there was a picture of neo standing in the rain with lee. Lee began crying. "did m..mother died... Because of me ?" Mizu asked lee didn't say anything, he didn't want to hurt mizu's feelings.  
"...n..no Muzu she didn't" lee replied. Lee got up from the table where the two were working. "what would you like for dinner Mizu?"Lee asked  
"umm... Could we have mushroom fried rice? " Mizu replied. Lee accidentally dropped the mug of tea, he had a vision of him and neo going out on there first date, they shared a plate of mushroom fried rice because they didn't have that much money at the time. "f..father is Somthing wrong?" Mizu asked. "n..no its ok everything is fine". Lee made dinner and they both ate. Mizu went to bed early, the final exam was in the morning.

Chapter 17: team 6  
Mizu had passed the exam and she was to be told who was on her team the next day. She ran home she was so happy that she passed.  
" I passed I'm a ninja now"Mizu shouted as she entered her home. There was no response. She went into the kitchen to find lee sitting at the table his eyes were filed with tears. "father..a..Are you ok, is everything ok?"  
"oh ... I'm f..fine "  
"I know your lying "  
"your right, thirteen years tomorrow is when I first met your mother, she was wearing a sky blue dress. " lee replied. He wiped the tears from his eyes, "well done on becoming a ninja" he said. "your mother would have been very proud".  
(the next day)  
Mizu had arrived at the academe where she would be told who would be on her squad.  
"ok now on team six Mizu, Yuki and Yotsu". Mizu was done how happy because the boy she liked was on her squad but she was also Wanted to hurt Yuki

Chapter 18: anger  
"WHY HAVE I BEEN PUT ON THE SAME TEAM AS HER"the two girls shouted.  
"we have changed the rules, there has to be two girls and one boy, unlike before there was two boys and one girl" Iruka said.  
"BUT WHY THE HELL AM I WITH HER"Yuki shouted. She was so angry.  
"Yuki ... ...c..calm down " Yotsu stuttered. He got a manga book out and he began reading it. Yotsus parents were gaara and hinata. Yotsu was very shy, he had blood red hair like his father and pale white eyes like his mother. Yuki eventually calmed down. "ok you three you can go over to room 15, your sensei will be there" Iruka Said  
"ok " the three said

Chapter 19: meeting  
"let's go then!" Yuki shouted  
"ok" Mizu and yotsu said. The threes went to room 15, they waited for around 20 minuets and no one came.  
"when will they come?!" Yuki impatiently said, she was now getting fustrated. "Yuki ...c..calm d..d..Down " yotsu quietly stuttered. The door suddenly opened, a young woman came in, she had neon blue hair and dark purple eyes. "hi I'm Mai and I will be your sensei, I'm sorry that I was late. Why don't you introduce yourself" Mai said as she got her custom made kuni out. Yuki started  
"I'm Yuki Uchha, I like to go shopping at weekends and In my spare time, my goal for the future would be that I would open a spa in the village " Yuki proudly said  
Yotsu went next  
"I'm y..yotsumari, but could you ..c..call me yotsu? I like reading manga and drawing, my dream for the future is I want to become a good ninja like my father, the of the sand " yotsu quietly replied  
Mizu went last  
"I..I'm Mizu I like watching anime and cooking, my aspiration for the future is to become a excellent ninja. "

Chapter 20: alive  
It was Saturday so Lee and Mizu went food shopping. They got to the market when they saw a woman who was probably the same age as Lee. Her hair was Lime green and Her eyes were a light chestnut brown. Mizu didn't take much interest in her but lee jest stood there, his eyes looking into the woman's eyes. Mizu suddenly patted him "f..father are you ok?" she asked. "yes Mizu im fine"Lee replied. The two continued shopping, as they began  
walking home the woman from the market was following them. The two arrived home, not knowing about the woman that was following them. Mizu looked behind herself as she entered her home. She shut the door quietly.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET OFF ME" Lee shouted. Mizu ran into the kitchen.  
"hey what do you think you are doing get off my father" Mizu shouted, she got a kuni out and she threw it at the woman, the woman suddenly vanished and appeared behind Mizu.  
"it's been a long time hasn't it Mizu?" the woman said. Mizu's pale body froze  
"h..how do you know my name!?"  
"Mizu...I'm your mother, "The woman replied. Lee shook his head.  
"..n..neo... I..is that you... H...how a...are y..you still alive" lee stuttered.  
" he brung me back to life, he gave me a second chance in this life"neo said.

Chapter 21: explanation  
"w..who did " lee shouted, he was angry but confused at the same time.  
"18 years ago, when I was only 11 years old several ninja attacked me, they were suddenly stopped by a man, he had long flowing black hair and his eyes were slot like snake eyes. His name was oruchimaru, he took me back to his hideout where he examined my body, he took me in as his own daughter. When he said that I was well enough he let me move out of the hideout where we lived, I came to the leaf where I met you. All was well but I had a secret, kabuto oruchimaru's aid had diagnosed me with a illness, if I was to have a child my body wouldn't take the pain and I would die. I avoided telling you. I had Mizu and as kabuto said, I passed on to the next life. I soon found myself in a well lit room, my body was connected up to a life support system. " neo explained. Lee did not know this but neo was taken to the sound village where she was treated. The only people who new were shizunie, Sakura and naruto.

. Chapter 22: pain  
"FATHER HELP ME!" Mizu shouted, lee suddenly turned to find Mizu being held up agents the wall with several weapons stuck in her arms, her face had been cut blood trickled out of her mouth. Neo's eyes were blood shot and her once pale skin was now a dark grey. Lee then saw a mark on the back of her neck.  
"he hurt me! Now I'm going to hurt you!" Neo shouted  
"w..who did ..?" lee asked, neo said nothing, she got a kuni out and held it near her own throat.  
"TELL ME NEO PLEASE I MUST KNOW WHO HURT YOU"  
"Hidan... he said that he would look after me. He made me do things I didn't want to do. He would hurt me if I didn't do as he said. "  
"wait hida-"  
"you also hurt me... If you didn't get me pregnant in the first place I wouldn't have been in this whole mess!" neo shouted, she let go of mizu's neck and she ran at Lee

Chapter 23: her life...  
As neo ran at lee she started having flash backs of her past with lee  
*flashback*  
"HEY ARE YOU OK?!" neo herd a voice, she saw a young boy who was probably the same age as herself running at her. He had jet back hair and he was wearing a green neon green top and a pair of jeans.  
"Y..yes I..I'm fine"neo stuttered. Neo suddenly clenched her left leg, she had fell on the way to the village and she must have cut it.  
Neo tried getting up but she fell to the hard pavement. By now lee had sussed out that the girl was in pain. Lee took her by the hand and he helped her up. "thanks..." neo quietly said. Lee took neo back to his apartment. He sat her down on his bed and he got a role of bandage out, he wiped neo's bloody leg and he carefully wrapped the bandage round her leg. "t..thank you... W..what's your name..."  
"I'm rock lee but you can call me Lee. Whats your name?" lee replied. "n.. " neo quietly stuttered.  
(end of flashback)  
"NEO GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!" lee angrily shouted. He got a kuni out and he held it in front of himself. The sharp point was facing towards neo's dark grey skin.  
(flash back)  
Neo had been entered into the chunien exams with lee and Sakura. Neo and lee got to the final rounds and the pairings for the life and death battles had been selected. The final battle came  
"ok will the final two candidates come up" Anko shouted. Lee and neo looked at each over, they were the last candidates. They had to fight. Lee and neo went down to the arena, as they entered they found all of thee friends watching and cheering, Sai had made several banners and everyone had one.  
"neo I don't want to fight you but it looks like I have no choice." lee said.  
"ok you two this is a individual battle, you can use whatever you want to fight. I am the procter for the final stage, I will step in if it is nesicery."anko said. The fight began.  
"COME ON BUSHIE BROWS"naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Sakura punched him. "For gods sake naruto don't call him that" Sakura said. Neo suddenly saw that lee's skin had gone a dark red.  
"neo.. I'm sorry I must become a chunien... ."lee said as he ran at neo. He kicked her up into the air and he then punched her in the stomach. She quickly fell to the ground. Neo slowly got up, her body went a dark grey and her eyes went blood shot. Lee then saw on the back of her neck there was a curse mark.  
"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME ! WHY NOW WHEN I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!" neo shouted in pain. Her right eye began bleeding and she ran at lee. Neo's vision was blurred so she couldn't see that well but she could roughly see lee. She got several kuni and shuriken out and she threw them at lee. They stuck into Lee's body. Neo suddenly fell to the floor , her dark grey skin was slowly going back to a pale colour and her blood shot eyes were going back to the light brown.  
(end of flashback )

Chapter 24: Untitled  
The two kuni's that neo and lee were holding clashed agents each over. The two then staved each over in the chest and they both fell to the ground. Neo had her eyes shut in pain, even though she had been hurt many times by hidan before it still hurt. As for lee he just laid there, blood trickled out of his mouth onto the hard wooden floor of kitchen.

The next day lee awoke to find himself in the hospital. He looked around him, in the bed next to him was Mizu. Mizu's body had been bandaged up . He then turned his head to the right where he saw neo. She was sleeping. Neo's skin was a pale white like normal. Lee got up and went over to neo's bed, he softly kissed her on the cheek. "I've missed you " he whispered, Lee then sat down on the edge of his bed. Neo suddenly woke up to find herself in the same position as lee was. She looked at her pale white body to find several seals and stitches. She then turned to find lee. Neo got up and she hugged lee's warm body. Lee blushed. For 13 years he had not felt the warmth and the love of his girlfriend.  
*a week later*  
Lee, shikamaru, Ino and Sai had all gone to visit neo. They arived to find naruto and sasuke in neo's room. The four of them sat down. The seven ninja did a lot of things. They chatted about what they had done for the past 13 years, because neo had been "dead" . Around 40 minutes later lee got up.  
"hey lee were you going" naruto asked. Lee said nothing, he softly  
Kissed neo on the lips and he left  
The room.  
*an hour later*  
Everyone had gone home now because the visiting hours were over. Lee had finally re-entered the room. "neo... I have known you for a long time and I ... I love you will you marry me ? " lee shyly asked as he opened a small box, inside was a silver ring.  
"oh lee YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU !" Neo replied. She hugged lee tightly.

Chapter 25: preparation  
lee , neo and mizu went home, the next day mizu went out on a mission. Neo and lee went out for ramen. When they got back they went into the living room, neo started reading a manga book. Lee suddenly kissed neo on the lips and neo blushed a light red. Lee suddenly lost his balence and he fell onto neo. His right hand was on one of her breasts. Neo's face went from a light red to a dark crimson . Lee quickly took his hand off.  
"sorry neo"lee said as he got up.  
"I..it's ok..." neo replyed, she suddenly clenched her head.  
*flash back*  
"n..no h..hidan .. Please your hurting me"  
"you can't tell me what to do you b***h " hidan said.  
*end of flash back*  
Neo shook her head and tried to forget what happened. The day continued on like normal.  
*a week later*  
The day of the wedding had arrived, neo had gone over to Sakura's house for the night while lee had gone to neji's.  
(at Sakura's )  
"are you exited" Sakura asked as she placed neo's hair into a neat bun  
"I'm very exited... Thanks for doing my hair Sakura " neo replied. There was a knock at the front door so Sakura got it. Three women came running in to Sakura's living room  
"OMG I CAN'T BELIVE IT YOUR GETTING MARRIED"Ino happily shouted  
"I feel so happy for you" hinata quietly said  
"you look lovely!" ten-ten said.  
The three girls were wearing plane lime green dresses. Sakura was also wearing a lime green dress but it had been altered a small bit. Neo got up, she was in her wedding dress and her hair was in a neat bun. She had a small bit of make up on. Mean while at Neji's home everyone was getting ready.  
"I can't believe your getting married today... that must be such a drag" shikamaru said as he yawned  
"I'm quite exited... " lee replied . Lee naruto, sasuke, sai, kiba, shino , choji and shikamaru went over to the river side where they waited for neo and her bridesmaids. Back at sakura's the girls were all most ready, they were just putting there make up on. They then met up with the men at the river side.  
"Gai sensei would have been proud " neji said to Lee as he shook his hand. The wedding commenced. Alot of talking happened.  
"do you lee take neo to be your wife, to love and cherish forever?" tsunade asked  
"I do" lee said  
"And do you neo take lee to be your husband, to love and cherish forever?"  
"i do" neo shyly replied  
"it is my greatest pleasure to now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" tsunade happily said. Lee and neo kissed And Everyone clapped. Lee took neo over to a white tent. They went inside. Tables and chairs had been set out and there was a lot of food. Everyone sat down and ate. It was the end to the perfect wedding.


End file.
